


Ulciscor

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Auror Harry, Aurors, Cliche, Dark Character, Fandom Allusions & Cliches & References, Good Cop Bad Cop, M/M, Master/Slave, Mild Language, Post-Hogwarts, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-02
Updated: 2013-08-02
Packaged: 2017-12-22 03:14:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/908235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is a new Dark Lord in town, and the Aurors are determined to find out more</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ulciscor

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the HD Cliché Fest.
> 
>  **Official Clichés:** Dark/Death Eater!Harry, Secret/Hidden!relationship, Slave/Master  
>  **Bonus Clichés that wrote themselves in when I wasn't looking:** Auror/Criminal scenarios
> 
>  **Notes:** Ulciscor is Latin for to avenge/vengeance. Thanks to my beta, Cass

"Do you know why you are here, Mr. Malfoy?" Harry asked neutrally. He was looking straight at the blonde, who refused to meet his eyes, but instead seemed intent on inspecting the room they were in. The room was a standard Ministry office, with appropriate shadows for ambiance. Harry could picture Kingsley as he leaned against the wall behind him and glared, this time playing the 'bad' Auror to Harry's 'good.' 

"Because some people believe in the sins of the father transferring to the son?" Malfoy replied bitingly.

Kingsley growled, and Harry bit back a smirk and instead tried to smile in a friendly way. He had always enjoyed verbally sparring with Draco at school. "Now, Mr. Malfoy, you're stretching things a bit, aren't you?"

"No," the blonde spat. "Just because my father was accused of being a Death Eater years ago doesn't mean that I ever was. It doesn't mean that I maintain any of his old contacts, or contacts that you _assumed_ he had. And it certainly doesn't mean that I know anything about this new faction, other than what has been printed in the Daily Prophet."

"You arrogant brat!" Kingsley lunged forward and pulled his wand, but Harry put a soothing hand on his arm, as planned.

"Now, Mr. Malfoy, there's no need to be hostile," Harry said calmly.

"Actually, there is," Draco shot back with a glare. "I submitted to invasive medical checking after the war ended, and I was found clean of the Dark Mark. You have no call to drag me from my home simply because you can't be bothered to research this new threat on your own. I don't know anything about it!"

Harry had to physically hold Kingsley back from jumping over the table as Draco stood with a flourish, his emerald robes snapping around him. "I'll be leaving now, and have no doubts that I will be filing a formal complaint with the Minister. _Gentlemen_."

And with that, he was out of the small interrogation room. Harry sighed and leaned back in his seat. That had been interesting. Kingsley, completely calm, sat down in the blonde's seat and considered Harry. "Well?" he asked.

"Either he's a fantastic actor, or he really doesn't know anything," Harry offered his opinion of the interview.

Kingsley nodded in agreement. Unfortunately, it had been the same with all the children of the last generation of Death Eaters – their parents now all either dead or mindless and drooling in Azkaban. None of the children had known anything, and the few with Dark Marks had even submitted to veritaserum. None of them had any idea what was going on with the rising dark.

Harry let out another sigh. Once again, the light was two steps behind the dark, and none of the usual suspects seemed to know a thing. Unless they finally got a lead, there was simply no information to be had about this new Lord Ulciscor.

\----+-----

Draco walked down the halls of the Black family's summer Manor. A feeling of cold permeated the stone walls, and not simply from the snow whirling outside. Though he couldn't see the Dementors that had once guarded Azkaban, he knew they were there, somewhere, reporting to their Lord. The dark beings had almost completely been wiped out in the last war, but the few that had survived had sworn allegiance to the Lord Ulciscor, and they now guarded his fortress. Their presence permeated all but the most inner rooms, where strong wards kept their power at bay.

Of course, within those rooms a different power could chill the breath from his body, but tonight Draco had hope. He had good news for his Master: the Aurors had come for him, and he had successfully defeated their inquiries. He had effectively maintained his innocence, and now they would have to look elsewhere for information about his Master.

Draco entered the throne room and immediately knelt. Out of the corner of his eye he could see one other figure kneeling before their Lord's throne.

"And?" His Lord asked.

"The children have been behaving themselves, My Lord," the other figure replied. His voice was familiar, but Draco didn't try to identify him. "They have been recruiting, as you asked, and they have stopped instigating fights with the other Houses."

"Good." Draco could _hear_ the smirk in his Master's voice. "Tell them I am well pleased with them, and remind the prefects to send any potential recruits to your office. Dismissed."

"Yes, My Lord." The other man rose and scuttled from the room. When he was gone, Draco rose, still keeping his head bowed, and walked to the front of the room, where he remained: the picture of subservience.

"Well, Draco?" Draco shivered at his Lord's tone, his groin tightening in response. "What have you to report to your Lord?"

"The Ministry found nothing on me, Master," he replied. "They couldn't even hold me for extended interrogation."

"Your talk with the Minister?"

"I filed a complaint against Potter and Shacklebolt for harassment. Minister Scrimgouer assured me that he would take prompt and vigorous action."

His Lord chuckled. "Good. And?"

"And everything is ready for the raid on Sunday. I spoke to Nott and Greengrass, and they're ready to carry out your orders. Their teams will report to the Manor on the twelfth." Draco replied.

"Wonderful." Draco could hear the smirk in his Lord's voice. "And the others?"

Draco couldn't repress his grin as he said, "Weasley and Weasley have created all of the supplies you requested, and everything will be ready at the rendezvous site by tomorrow. You may inspect it then, before the raid."

"Perfect. You have done well, my pet," his Lord hissed.

Draco swelled with pride, but he didn't move. He had learned the hard way that he wasn't to move without his Lord's permission. It was one of the hardest rules for him to remember, but when he obeyed it he was rewarded ever so amazingly.

With one swift movement, his Lord had risen from his throne and was circling Draco. "Very good work," he whispered, his mouth mere inches away from the back of Draco's neck. The blonde shivered again, wanting to reach out and touch his master: wanting to feel him, to please him, but knowing that he was supposed to wait. " _Very_ good work," his Lord repeated smugly.

Suddenly, Draco's head was pulled back by a firm hand in his hair, and green eyes bored into his before Harry's familiar lips claimed his own.


End file.
